The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 3
by poupou02
Summary: Third tome of 4.Naru/hina.Finally the 3 years are over and Naruto, Jiraiya, Nyu and Kyubi are standing before the gate. Time to See everyone again and face the wrath of Tsunade. Not good at sumary. Please r&r I'm open for advice on my english.
1. First impression of the newcomers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 3: Returning home.**_

Chapter 1: First impression of the newcomers.

They finally reach Konoha's front gate in the afternoon. After 3 years of intense training, Naruto and Jiraiya smiled while Nyu was still gaping and Kyubi nodded in sign of respect. The guards, Genma and Raidou, stopped them to learn and verifies their identities. Raidou was shocked by the grown up Naruto looking like the late 4th Hokage except for the whisker and the dark clothes.

"Sorry but we must ask name, I.D. and business to let you in". Said Genma while looking at Jiraiya.

"Since the invasion it's quite normal. I'm Jiraiya the hermit toad sage and a ninja of Konoha, here's my I.D.". Answered Jiraiya while showing is I.D.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we're returning home. Here's mine". Said happily Naruto.

Each guard nodded before looking toward men by Naruto and the young girl on Naruto's head.

"**I'm Kyo, Naruto's other sensei. I'm sorry but I don't have I.D. since I'm no ninja or business man. I'm sure Jiraiya and Naruto will take full responsibilities of me**". The demon lord said with a smile.

"I'll take the charge!". Affirmed Jiraiya.

"Very well master Jiraiya and you little one who might you be?". Ask sweetly Raidou.

"Daddy? Grandpa Jiraiya? Must I do like you? I don't have your thing!". Nyu asked while getting nervous a little.

"Daddy?!". Yelled Genma.

"Grandpa Jiraiya!". Raidou also yelled.

"Don't worry say your full name, I'll take charge of you". Informed Naruto.

"Okay daddy! I'm Nyu Uzumaki nice to meet you!". Said Nyu while waving her little hand at them.

"Well you surpass yourself again Naruto as the #1 unpredictable ninja! Welcome to Konoha's family Nyu! I'm Genma and this is Raidou, you may enter". Said Genma with a smile.

"Lady Tsunade wish to have your report immediately. Nice to see you again and also to meet you Nyu". Said Raidou.

They nodded and entered their home village once again. Raidou told his impression to Genma about Naruto's appearance while the small group disappeared in the crowd. Genma could only nod at this.

While in his way to the Hokage's tower, Naruto crossed many people who look at him with several expression like pure hatred or fear and a few happy smile. He also shocked some of them by his appearance and the fact that a 3 years old girl, on his shoulders calling him daddy while asking questions about all the new things she saw. Ever since the invasion and Sasuke's traitorous act, more villagers started to respect him. It was only a few but it was a start.

During the time the glares intensified Naruto took Nyu in his arms for protection, still answering her question calmly to not scare her. He stopped to see the stoned face of Tsunade carved by the other before her. He smile and said to Nyu who the faces were.

"Will your face will be there too daddy?" Ask Nyu while looking at the stoned faces.

"Of course he's strong after all!". Proudly said Jiraiya.

No harm came to him and Nyu since he had Jiraiya by him. They finally reached the office, when they saw Shizune working as secretary. She smiled at them until she took a look upon Naruto and Nyu.

"Naruto… You look… Who's this?" stuttered Shizune with wide eyes.

"Tsunade's waiting come with us if you want to know". Answered Jiraiya.

Team Kurenai had just finished their report when Shizune entered followed by the newly arrived group. Sakura and Ino stood by Tsunade's side gaping at Naruto. Naruto smirk at their behaviour.

"Hey granny Tsunade I'm back…". Started Naruto when…

Three punches were about to hit him but were stopped by a small but yet furious killer intent coming from his arms. The demon Lord sweat drop at Naruto's joke and Nyu's reaction. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off.

"Don't hurt my daddy or I'll hurt you too!". Growled Nyu while starting to change.

Jiraiya and Kyubi stop laughing at this moment.

"You 3 back of quickly! Nyu dear calm yourself… Naruto calm your daughter for Pete sake!". Said Jiraiya while trying to calm his grandchild.

"Listen to your Grandpa Jiraiya… Na-Ru-To!". Yelled Kyubi to the still laughing Naruto.

"Now, now Nyu don't be alarmed, dad just love to tease your grandma Tsunade. Those two and her always tried to punch me, it's my fault." Said Naruto while playing in her long red hair.

The evil aura fade away quickly as if never been there in the first place. The young girl smile at the three woman in from of her.

"Sorry grandma Tsunade, nice to meet you". Said Nyu with a smile that could rival the one her father use all the time.

"Hi there little one, I'm Sakura your dad's teammate and friend. Oh and who might you be sir?". Ask Sakura after introducing herself.

"You're so cute! How old are you? Oh by the way I'm Ino another friend of your dad". Ask Ino while introducing herself too.

"Hi my name is Nyu Uzumaki and I'm 3 years old. Thank you miss Ino, your beautiful too". Answered Nyu while blushing at Ino's compliment.

"**I'm Kyo, another teacher of Naruto, nice to meet you**". Declare Kyubi while using his nickname.

"You both look beautiful and stronger. Tsunade didn't go smooth I see. Those two and those three(he pointed toward Hinata, Kiba and Shino) are part of the rookie 9". Informed Naruto.

"We could say the same to you wow the aura you're showing show how strong you've become and smart too". Said the pink haired teenager.

"You're so handsome too, you look similar to someone…". Declared Ino while trying to remember who he look like.

While all of this took place team Kurenai's members had different reaction. Kurenai was dumfound about his look and the two newcomers. Shino lifted one eyebrow after the other. Hinata smiled at Naruto's entrance and his interaction with the child. She also use the Byakugan to check out Nyu(No one miss it excepted Nyu) and was glad in a way that she wasn't his true daughter.

(*****A.N**.***_I know that the Byakugan can't figure think like this but in my fic it can that's it.)_

Kyubi cursed under his breath after she deactivated it. Kiba was trying to remember were did he saw someone that Naruto look like when;

"What! You have a daughter and not only that but you trained under Jiraiya one of the three sannin, why do you need another one. Damn you must be strong!" Exploded Kiba some jealousy present in his voice.

"Kiba language in front of my daughter or you'll regret it, Nyu down repeat the bad word Kiba said". Said seriously Naruto.

"I won't daddy!". Affirmed Nyu cutely.

"You're a good girl!" Praised Naruto.

After that Nyu looked around again and saw the girl her dad always spoke of. She smiled at her and asked Naruto to go down. She then walk quickly toward Hinata.

Sorry for the long wait. A little cliffy here before putting the meeting of both girl. I'm actually writing it as a whole chapter because this one would've been to long. Hold on dear reader and don't forget r&r.

Poupou02


	2. Hinata's and Nyu's bonding day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 3: Returning home.**_

Chapter 1: Hinata and Nyu's bonding day.

As Hinata smiled back at her the little girl was already at her side. Hinata was wondering what could the little girl want with her. That's when Nyu started to fire her questions.

"Hi! You must be Hinata, my Daddy is always talking about you. Grandpa Jiraiya and Kyo don't stop teasing him, do you know why? I like your hair! You smell nice too, just like daddy said! Why do you have white eyes? Are you as strong as daddy said? Are you my new mommy? How old are you? Does…" Nyu couldn't continue her little survey because Naruto stopped her.

Naruto and Hinata were blood red while everyone smiled or chuckles at the implication. Kurenai could hear the wedding bells in her head.

"…Nyu stop assaulting Hinata-chan with your questions, let her talk dear. Sorry, kids these days are very nosy. How are you? You're even more beautiful then the last time I saw you". Said a very embarrassed Naruto.

"…I'm fine…It's okay she was just curious. Thank you and look at you you're very handsome too". Told Hinata with more or less control of her voice.

"Say honey, how about you go visit the village with Hinata-chan, if she want of course". Naruto asked Nyu while also asking Hinata.

Nyu look at Hinata with a puppy eyes. Hinata wouldn't have refused anyway. After Kurenai introduce herself to Nyu she dismiss her team and disappeared. Nyu hold her arms toward Hinata who took her in her arms without hesitation.

"Be careful some of the ones who saw me with Nyu didn't like the idea of her being with me. Protect her with your life. I trust you with someone very dear to me. Nyu dear, please be good with Hinata-chan and listen to her as if she was me. Stay with her no matter what". Said Naruto seriously while kissing Nyu on her forehead.

"I promise daddy! See you later grandpa, grandma, Kyo, Sakura and Ino". Said Nyu while waving at them.

"She's so cute! Nothing bad will happen, don't worry". Announced strongly Hinata.

She disappeared with Nyu, leaving in the room the people who smiled at their interaction. Naruto then turn toward Tsunade and the others.

_**With Hinata and Nyu:**_

Hinata had decided to show all the place that Naruto hold dear to him to his daughter. First stop, the ninja academy. When they arrived it was already the end of the class. She explained how Naruto took 3 times the exam and also told how he end up falling on Sasuke's mouth. Nyu made a yeurk sound. She also told her age and rank to answer Nyu's first question. The last thing she answered was why she had white eyes. Nyu was gaping at the idea of seeing through things. They saw Konohamaru and his friends coming in their direction.

"Hi there Hinata who's this?". Asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah she's so cute". Added Moegi.

"She must be new to the village I never saw her before". Deduced Udon.

"This is Nyu Uzumaki, she's Naruto's child". Answered Hinata.

The 3 friends yelled "What" at the new. Then Nyu ask who they were.

"Nyu those are good friends of your father they call him boss because they admire him greatly". Said the byakugan holder to Nyu.

"Hi what are your names?". Ask Nyu toward the small group.

Both three told their name, that's when Iruka arrived behind them. Smiling at the kids and teenage girl he too asked about Nyu after introducing himself.

"You're my daddy's first sensei, nice to meet you, I'm Nyu Uzumaki and I'm 3 years old. I can't wait to grow older and learn from you like daddy. He like you very much he told me that he saw you as a big brother so your like my uncle". Said Nyu with a hopeful smile.

"Well, well Naruto sure is as surprising as before. I little girl Uzumaki, I hope that you won't cause trouble like your dad. I'm proud of him now even more and I don't mind being a big brother to him and an uncle to you Nyu". Said a laughing Iruka while holding some pride in his eyes. He too now had a family.

"I'm a good girl believe it, grandpa Jiraiya said so and daddy too". Nyu announced.

"Hey, I was heading toward Ichikaru ramen to eat, want to come too? I want to see if your truly an Uzumaki(laugh). My treat!". Asked Iruka.

"Can we?" Nyu asked Hinata, confused by Iruka's word about her being an Uzumaki or not.

"Sure I was going to show it to you next anyway". Answered the Hyuga heiress.

Konohamaru and friends said that they had to go home so they part way. As they arrived at the shop many peoples were staring at Nyu and Hinata and whispering words that couldn't really be heard by them. When they entered the ramen shop, Teuchi and Ayame greet them warmly.

"Hello Hinata, Iruka and… Who might you be?". Ask kindly Teuchi.

"So your Ayame and Teuchi that daddy said to cook the best ramen ever?". Asked Nyu.

"And who is your daddy little one?". Demand Ayame sweetly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Nyu Uzumaki! Nice to finally meet you." Said proudly Nyu.

Like the others Teuchi and Ayame said that Naruto seem to never stop surprising them. After that Iruka explained that he invited them to see if Nyu was like her father in term of food favourite. Nyu then said that today was her birthday and that show the gift Naruto gave her. Iruka couldn't be more proud of Naruto.

"Well your first ramen here is free as a gift for your birthday, happy birthday Nyu". Said while smiling at the girl's reaction.

Hinata and the others were quick to wish her good birthday. No need to say that she loved it and asked for a second and a third one. She apologize about this but they said that her father could eat 6 and more. After saying goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame then to Iruka since he had copy to correct, Hinata and Nyu went on their next stop that Naruto like.

They travel from rooftop to rooftop, Nyu look like she love the view and this kind of traveling way. The arrived at the training ground of team 7. The older girl told Nyu how Naruto trained hard and also the day she cheered him before his match against her cousin Neji. In turn Nyu told Hinata how Naruto said to her that he had a bridge name after him in the wave country. The red haired girl also explained some of Naruto's and Jiraiya's training session.

Hinata then decided to show all the house and compound of Konoha's clan. First she brifly showed the Uchiha compound then the Hyuga's compound but surprisingly no one was there except some Hyuga that she didn't want to see. She then try to show the last members of the rookie 9 plus team Guy, but each clan house like the Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi or Tenten and Lee where absent. At least Nyu knew where they live now. The teachers were all gone too, Hinata was really confused.

"Where are they all gone and why?". Asked Nyu pouting.

"I don't know but that's really strange". Said Hinata.

"So where are we going next the sun is starting to set". Nyu ask again.

"The last place your father go. It's a good place to be alone". Said Hinata while turning toward their last destination, the great stoned faces of the Hokage.

On her way up a ninja stopped her to ask her about the child she had in her arms. She told the ninja that Nyu was under her protection, fortunately he let them go without further trouble.

Both girls arrived on top of the 4th Hokage's head. Nyu couldn't help but to gap at the view of all Konoha. She suddenly hugged Hinata while thanking her for all she did today. Hinata heart felt so warm as she welcome the kid embrace with her own.

"You're very welcome Nyu. I'm glad I meet you, anytime you want to see me or speak to me you can ask to see me". Declare Hinata warmly while she start to play in Nyu's long hair.

"Thank you for this too, I like you very much. Daddy sure his right you're a good person with a big heart". Declared the now half asleep Nyu.

Neither of them knew of what had just happen during their little day out together. Many changes were about to happen or some have already happened. Hinata heard something coming she grab a kunai and threw it at the hidden figure. That shadow caught the kunai between his fingers and start heading toward them.

At the same time elsewhere toward the front gate many figure appeared slowly entering the village. All heading toward one place, that place was a big estate where nobody had set foot for a long time. Something big was about to happen.

But what ? You'll know in the next chapters mouhahaha I'm evil.

2chapter in one day your spoiled with me loll, enjoy it it's fresh from my head this time. By the way I just read the new chapter of Naruto the 449 it's so damn good but I wonder if "he" can come back from the dead. Anyway you wanted to see .

R&R always.

Poupou02


	3. Breaking the news to Tsunade

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 3: Returning home.**_

Chapter 3: Breaking The News To Tsunade.

_**Back at the toward right after Hinata's and Nyu's departure;**_

After the girls gone Tsunade went into Hokage mode. Many think had happened and she wanted answer. Kyubi was not really looking forward his little confession since he lost yet another bet.

"Alright Naruto, Jiraiya report, come on spill! Who is she truly? Why did the one called Kyo over there cursed after Hinata had checked Nyu with her Byakugan, explain yourself! Further more who are you exactly Kyo you don't have ninja headband". Said Tsunade in a tone that didn't leave a choice for them to tell her the truth.

Kyo being Kyubi, lord of demon was unaffected by her tone but still felt uneasy about his deal. You would think he would stop after learning that he always lose, well no…

"Like she told the guard and all of you in person, she's Nyu Uzumaki, my adopted daughter. She's been with us since she was 3 months old. I found her in a basket floating along a river. Her parent couldn't keep her so I took her myself with Jiraiya's help. For Kyo's little curse, well he just lost a bet again. I would like to adopt her officially here". Announced Naruto.

"Believe it or not Nyu have done more to him for his training then me. His maturity grew quickly since he had to act like a father all the time. In fact he forced himself to the limit so that he can protect her. Her first word was daddy in the land of waves. That's where it as been official, before that he was just raising her to survive. Hey did you know the bridge is call after the hero of the waves? It's called The Great Naruto Bridge". Said Jiraiya adding more background to the story of Nyu and Naruto's relationship.

Ino and Sakura squealed while Tsunade make an "Ah" sound. Then Sakura pouted since Naruto wasn't the only one that was on the mission that saved the waves. Ino was impressed by this. Tsunade already knew but didn't say anything since Naruto would brad about it.

"After a year, we were attacked by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigoki from the Akatsuki. They were about to kill her when…(sigh) Kyushina awakened showing that Nyu's a demon container. Kyushina is Kyubi's daughter". Said Jiraiya sadly.

"Yeah but after that you killed Kisame while they were retreating with your fire Rasengan in sage mode. I never saw you so serious and angry, saying that no one hurt your family that was deep". Said Naruto with a sad smile.

"Jiraiya… You entered this mode to kill Kisame. I know how you hate this mode since it change you look". Declared Tsunade quietly.

"Like I said no one hurt my family without getting trough me first. To try to kill Nyu she was only a year old. That monster paid with his life for touching my granddaughter. I got fish head ring and headband". Said Jiraiya while cracking is knuckles.

"You should've seen him at her 2 years old birthday, when we gave her the dress we bought together. She said grandpa for the first time. He was jumping high while crying". The blonde haired boy said while smiling proudly.

"So she's like Gaara poor girl, at least you gave her love". Said Sakura.

"(Sigh) To follow my end of my bet… Since that night where they learn about Kyushina, Naruto had my protection and my teaching. As long as he keep her safe. No more harm will come to him by the tails transformations. He can now fully use all nine of them with easy. As years past we learned to respect each other more and more, while Nyu and I create a bond too". Explained Kyubi.

Tsunade and Shizune who knew about the Kyubi turn ghostly white and gulped. Sakura and Ino were in total confusion. What could scare the Hokage so much. All started to tense at the uneasy feeling in the room until Tsunade break the silence.

"No… Please tell me that I'm wrong… Kyo isn't your true name…". Tsunade finish by asking something she already knew the answer.

"The lord in the flesh for 2 more hours". Announce himself proudly the demon.

"No way in hell! After all you did you expect me to believe that your in good term! Who do you think your fooling no one is going to let you walk free!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Now I understand poor Nyu! That's why you said to Hinata to be extra careful! Hey you're a lord and what do you mean for the 2 next hours only?". Asked Ino.

"You lose, you talk and explain(smirk). Ino, Sakura what your about to learned is classified as "S" rank secret if you told anyone the penalty is death". Said Naruto seriously while smirking evilly at Kyubi.

"Shut up smartass! Your lucky that's my daughter inside yours or you'll never had trained under me. Stop acting so full of yourself!" Argued Kyubi.

"You snooze, you lose furball!". Naruto said while the two girl just finished putting the piece of the puzzle together.

Ino had a blank look and Sakura was staring mouth agape at Naruto and Kyubi's interaction. They couldn't believe their friend was not killed by the demon lord for disrespecting him. Tsunade sweatdrop along with Shizune. Jiraiya had just put his head in is hand in a shameful pose. Finally Ino dared to speak.

"You're Kyubi but how, we were told that you die by the hand of the 4th Hokage". Ino couldn't hide her anger at being lied to.

"Don't you get it Naruto is like Gaara and Nyu a demon container. He sealed the Kyubi inside Naruto! The question now is how is he out?". Said the pink haired girl with a serious face.

Shizune who was the only one that remained quiet the whole time even if the situation was quite odd, suddenly spoke up. Having traveled the world with Tsunade she remember a jutsu she heard of long ago with her mentor.

"A medium jutsu! Very rare to learn, but how did you manage to get this technique and learn it". Shizune burst in curiosity.

"So you've heard of it, good less explanations. It's called spirit incarnation jutsu. Naruto learn it from traveling medium ninjas whom ask him to learn it because it will help him for his future. Anything else you want to know?". Finished Kyubi with a grin.

"In a matter of fact I do! How about why did you attacked… (Growl) (Pouf) Hey he said for 2 more hours!". Said Tsunade not liking the fact that the demon lord ignored her.

"Listen, that's a touchy subject for him. He told me and Jiraiya but he never speak much about it. Just know this; He lost as much as many villagers did that night". Said sadly Naruto.

"Alright, now listen everyone here his to keep those information only Naruto can reveal what he told us. The penalty of revealing those secret is death! Now let's change subject…So I'm a grandma…". Tsunade was smiling at the news.

"Well you are to her eyes, I hope you don't mind". Asked the Jinchuriki.

"Not at all and here is the paper for Nyu's adoption. Just sign there and there and I'll sign there. Here she's yours!". Said Tsunade after punching the document.

"Well now there only one problem left! I need a place to stay since attack on me will happen. My apartment isn't a good place for Nyu anyway. Have you something else with more security. Did my mom left me something else except those cool clothes? Not that I want something from her mind you, I can pay many thing since my traveling around the nations were full of missions". Said Naruto explaining his new situation too them.

"All you know is that you had a mother who left you those clothes? Is that all?". Asked Naruto while sending a glare toward Jiraiya.

"Yeah… Jiraiya didn't want to even tell me her name or what she was like. At least I know that she loved me since she left me this. Why do you ask anyway?". Naruto answered with a sad face but he was also confused about Tsunade attitude.

No word were spoken between the two sannin only a pleading face appeared on Jiraiya's face while Tsunade look at him. She think a while then smile at Jiraiya and nodded. What they didn't see was that Shizune had stopped from breathing until she saw Tsunade's smile. Jiraiya was, inside of him, feeling nervous and happy at the same time. The same could be said about Tsunade and Shizune.

That's chapter 3 out of 4 or 5 for this tome. Sorry for the long wait but fear not school is at an end loll. I just want to say I'm very thankful to all my readers and reviewers please continue that R&R. By the way you'll know what was all the suspicious persons in chapter 2 doing and who were they in the next 2 chapter. See ya! By the way I decided to remain with Foxclaw it sound better.

Poupou02


	4. A day full of revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 3: Returning home.**_

Chapter 4: A day full of revelations!

The three teenagers watched in confusion as both sannin nodded to each others. Shizune looked please as Tsunade put a sealed scroll from the her desk. They all could see and sense that they were nervous about it.

" Naruto as you know I'm your godfather, I have half the right to let you receive your heritage" said Jiraiya nervously.

" What you didn't know is that I'm your godmother(3 gasp was heard) so I hold the other half of what Jiraiya mention and since I'm the Hokage I grant us permission. We both agreed that you must know all about your family. Ino, Sakura out!" said Tsunade while giving Naruto a smirk.

" I don't mind them knowing they're my friend and all my friend are like family to me" Naruto said seriously.

"Very well you are not to tell anyone about this unless Naruto already told them is that clear?" ask Tsunade.

"Crystal!" said both girl.

Naruto decided to use spirit incarnation jutsu to let Kyo out instead of hearing him curse the two sannin for their lack of presence in Naruto's life and to clear his head literally. They had a little explanation on the why witch is the same as his parent, they had to much enemies. After that Kakashi decided to make his entrance, being asked by the 5th to test Naruto and Sakura's strengths and abilities. He surprise everyone by kneeling before Naruto, is head bow in shame.

"I ask for your forgiveness, for I didn't honour your father's last wish for me." Said Kakashi in a low and shameful voice.

"You're the last of both side of your parent's clan I'm afraid… Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the former Whirlpool village, she died giving birth to you because of premature labour due to stress of losing all her family and about to lose her husband. She was loud and love prank just like you do. She was known as Konoha Red Reaper." Said Tsunade with a sad smile on her face as she remind herself of not being there for her.

Naruto couldn't said anything and didn't know what to think about this. What it is fault, Tsunade's or even Kyubi's fault that his mother die? He shook his dark thought out no one is responsible no need to find one. Even so he let some small tears flow down his face. You could see the same reaction with the two others young girl.

"Also your father was…" started Jiraiya before being cut by Naruto's voice.

"Your student and Kakashi's teacher, Minato Namikaze. Also known as Konoha yellow flash and the fourth Hokage… I know." Said Naruto sadly.

"How!?" ask Jiraiya confused.

"**Fools! He's a genius even if he act like a idiot, it was for his own protection against those civil and ninja that want him dead. They could think of him becoming a treat to the village because of his power"**. Yelled Kyo outraged about this.

"For Pete's sake! I'm the only blond haired with blue eyes in the village except for the Yamanaka and I don't have mind abilities like them. Also Jiraiya said that the 4th create the Rasengan for me, I'm called the 4th legacy by many people and look at my mother's clothes that she made for me it's like I'm like a mini Yondaime. For you Kakashi sensei, I don't know the wish of my father to you but if it involve training then the council have surely force you to train Sasuke first. I don't blame you but it does hurt to know that you didn't train us equally or just be there for me when a needed it". Deduced Naruto while making everyone's, minus Kyo, jaw drop at his bright deduction.

"Yeah… They force me to train him so he can develop his Sharingan. Just because I possess one too…" Said Kakashi calmly.

Ino and Sakura were furious at the council about this. Also while all picked theirs jaws from the floor from Naruto's false idiotic face, the blond haired teen threw something at Kakashi from his bag. Kakashi's eye open wide and he let out a girly laugh. A light appeared as if a place in a book was a lamp torch at the moment the Jounin open the book. It was the new edition of Icha-icha paradise collection sign by Jiraiya himself, a book that will not get for sell for another week.

"As you can see Jiraiya even sign it for you. I don't know what you found so interesting about this boring stuff but I know you like this and it's even more valuable with that pervert signature. Beware Hatake !(Everyone cringed at Naruto tone) If I found you reading this in presence of my daughter or see you reading it to her you'll found yourself without the ability to walk and see for a month. The pervy sage can confirm my says." Announce Naruto while being deadly serious about this.

"I'll be happy to make sure that you heal slowly(grin)" Added Tsunade.

"I'm just happy that I still have my balls". Nervously said The toad sannin making the copycat sweat bullet.

"So you're the Fourth son. I guess that make sense after if we remove the whisker you do look like him. By the way why Nyu doesn't bare those trait?" Ask the pink haired teen.

"**It's because of me, I put a spell on her call Protector of the hidden princess. I put it to protect her identity and sending her away from the danger zone I was in. ****Unfortunately someone must've sense her demonic aura and sealed her in Nyu's body.**** We're lucky to have found her so soon because her seal was not holding enough. When we learned of the seal Jiraiya completed the seal**." Said Kyo sadly.

"You're a good father Naruto. I hope you'll be okay since most of the civilians will not like the idea and what is more terrible is that some ninja are also against you this will put both of you in quite a lot of danger" Declared Ino suddenly more talkative.

"Surely he as some plan, anyway I'm proud of you. So… you finally have an eye or two(laugh) for Hinata-«chan»_**, **_did you know that she's in love with you since the first day of the academy. I wish I had a daughter like Nyu. She's so cute, I'm so jealous(laugh)" Said a little too happily Sakura.

"I figure as much, it wasn't just physical training you know. That's why I wanted Nyu to pass the day with her, while I put everything in place and set my plan in motion. Well I do what I can Sakura to raise her well but believe it or not she's very handful." Said Naruto while smiling at the two girl that point out his god job as a father.

"Much like her father isn't she(chuckle)… Anyway, what's the meaning of this "Plan" of yours?" Asked Tsunade curious of Naruto's intention.

"Well since everyone will try to "save" the girl from the "Evil demon" I need a body guard and a babysitter while I'm on mission. Someone that Nyu and I trust. I'm going to have a discussion about this with Hiashi Hyuga. He's not that bad, he just let himself be controlled by his council. I'm going to prepare a place to live with my daughter. Hinata will have her room too if she accept this 5 years long mission." Explained Naruto.

"Very well here take the scroll, this is your family scroll. In there is many sealed object like letter from both of them if they were to died and the key to your estate's houses. They're many other thing so be sure to see all of them. Here take this contract it is a proof of you inheriting the place." Officially informed Naruto of his last gift from his parents.

"Wow… Houses! One more thong could you make a rule saying that all the attack against me or my daughter will result in death. I hate to do this but for Nyu I must do it. Also if anyone would like to put me and my little girl under the protection of his/her clan you could informed all the village about it. Like Jiraiya for example she and I are under his protection." Ask Naruto in a very serious way.

"You can surely count on everyone in this room for protection. All others previous rookies will be informed too. Many of their sensei will also be informed. This if played correctly could mean getting the protection of clan head and in the same time members of the council." Said Shizune excitedly.

"Very well, Kakashi, Jiraiya go ask every person you think might be willing to make that oath. I'll make some scroll for them to sign here…Again more paperwork but it's worth it. Nyu and Kyo will be register as Konoha citizens. I want them here in 1 hour!" Told Tsunade.

"Brilliant! Now how about we throw a welcoming party for Nyu and you at your estate. Where all your friends will come?" Asked Sakura.

"Fine. Ino, contact everyone, Sakura come with me to my estate and we'll start the preparation than I'll create a shadow clone for the decoration while I go see Hiashi. I'll my shadow clone to move my things from my old apartment." Said Naruto.

Everyone went their way to do each of their assignment excepted for Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade made many the scrolls then send Anbu that she trusted to go deliver the scroll to each person concerned to surprise Naruto and prepare the necessary paper for the oath of protection. Shizune left soon after helping the 5th Hokage with the paperwork to help Sakura and Naruto's shadow clone decorate.

As the true Naruto approached the Hyuga gate while a handful of Naruto could be seen go in and out with his stuff in hand. When their work were done they help Sakura and the newly arrived Shizune in their work.

Two guard stop the teen jinchuriki at the gate. When they saw who it was their cold eyes softened. Many things had change since Naruto's speech toward the Hyuga. Many were thankful but rule were rule after all.

"Nice to see you again Uzumaki. I'm sorry but we must ask to state your business here?" Asked Yuka a branch member of the family.

"Rule are rule after all" Finished Suzaku another one branch member.

"Of course, I Uzumaki Naruto have important subject to discuss with lord Hiashi." Said Naruto while bowing his head.

"Wait here I'll ask if he's free, Suzaku you stay here." She said as she move toward the main house.

"So Suzaku was it? I suppose I can trust you to know who show me respect in this family and who doesn't ?" Asked Naruto.

Yuka appeared at Suzaku's side and answered at his place.

"To be honest everyone except the council and half the main branch like you. By the wait you may enter he's waiting." Respond Yuka a little to happily for a Hyuga.

"Very well I'll trust the both of you to inform the branch family that you're all invited to my welcoming party. Since Lord Hiashi will be there I'll tell him the hour and place. For the main branch I'll trust Hiashi's judgement." Said Naruto as in went in.

Naruto entered the main room only to find the clan head standing in the centre… smiling?

"Ah Naruto! What seem so important for you to come here so quickly and being so formal about it. Not that I mind." Said Hinata's father warmly witch was disturbing.

"Wait a moment(he did some hand sign) «Sealing sound barrier jutsu». Now no one will hear up speak. I'm here for many reason actually. First is that Tsunade and Jiraiya admit my maturity and told me about my mother Kushina and father Minato. Yeah I'm the 4th son, I wish to ask for your help. Many ninja and friends will also be call to make an oath of protection on me and my adopted daughter. Could you consider putting your clan or only you on the list?" Asked Naruto still remaining serious.

"What…Daughter? Well I'll have to discuss this with the council of elders first… Unfortunately they hate you for no good reason so I can't…" The clan head was about to decline only to be stopped by Naruto.

"The council can go to hell! You're the clan head not all of them they can only give you help no chose your decisions! BE A MAN FOR ONCE AND STAND UP TO THEM, DON'T BE THEIR DOG OR PUPPET! I'm sorry… There's something else more important and no council will stop it!" The teen was fuming at Hiashi behaviour but the relaxed for the next one.

"Go on(Sigh)… I'll think about it." Said Hiashi quite sad about the truth of the young's sentences.

"I've asked for a 5 years long mission probable A rank… for Hinata. She'll live with my daughter and I in my estate to protect us from arm. Furthermore… I… I wish to ask your permission for(gulp)… for dating your daughter. Of course all of this is not absolute until Hinata agreed. She's with my daughter Nyu to get her to trust and love her." Said Naruto nervously.

"Ah now I see, nice plan you got there! You finally found where your feeling resided. I'll think about all of this, maybe you'll truly change our clan for the better." Said Hiashi in his now normal voice witch is stoic and cold.

Kyo, having disappeared inside Naruto earlier so to not cause exhaustion, asked Naruto to let him out and tell him all, because that need to be done. Naruto let out a growl of annoyance but agreed to the logic and soon he spoke the word of the jutsu and did the necessary hand sign of course. Kyo then poof into existence once again.

"I who might you be?" asked Hiashi dumbfound.

"**Greeting My name is Kyo here, I asked Naruto to summon me since you deserve to know the rest of his secret. Nyu is like him a jinchuriki. She contain the nine-tailed fox Kyushina. She's Kyubi's daughter, since they figure that out Naruto and I have been in good terms. I teach him and he take care of our daughters."** Told Kyo to the paling Hyuga.

"Wait Kyo…Kyubi! How? You don't seem evil why(grrr pouf)" Hiashi couldn't get his answer as Kyo disappeared before his eyes.

"Sorry that's a sensible subject for him, anyway that's all for today. I need to go see my daughter and Hina-chan, by the way you're invited along with the rest of the compound except those who hate or don't like me to Nyu and my welcoming party. It's in the Namikaze estate at 9:00 pm, Yuka and Suzaku will tell all the branched members and you will have to bring those of the main house are trustworthy also the branch member will wait for the time and place, give it to them or just ask them to follow you." Finished Naruto while releasing the barrier.

He then bowed to the leader of the Hyuga and took of only to see the sun was starting to set on Konoha. Naruto quickly found the girls, they were on the 4th Hokage's stoned face looking a the now setting sun. He waited a little until the sun was set to see them both interact. He was glad that they already had develop a bound. He then made his way toward them only to see Hinata throw a Kunai at him. He easily caught it between his fingers and smile his famous foxy smile.

"Yep, she's perfect!" Whispered Naruto while stepping out of the shadows.

_**A.N.: I was going to stop the chapter there but since it's been a while and I want this tome finish as soon as possible to enter the last, so enjoy the rest.**_

Hinata had already drew another kunai when she saw Naruto step out of the shadow she smile but you could see the glimmer of mistrust until she check him out with her Byakugan to make sure he was real then she withdraw her kunai.

"Sorry about that Naruto but you did warned me to be extra careful and I don't hesitate anymore to protect those who I'm asked to or my precious people of course. You must admit that I was alert at all time." Declare Hinata without any stutter and with fire in her eyes.

"No need to apologize that was perfect! I'm glad you found the only thing you've missed all those years ago… Confidence in your own strength. So Nyu your enjoying the view of this place? Do you know why daddy like this place so much, that's not only for the sunset." Told Naruto while taking Nyu in his arms.

"No why ?" Asked the now fully awake child since her father arrived.

"Yes I would love to know too, I've been wondering many time why?" Said the young heiress, showing a great curiosity about the subject.

"It's because it fell so peaceful and safe, while it's quiet it let you think alone. Sometime I even found myself thinking I'm the Hokage looking down upon the village he protect. Since it's on the 4th head it have a special place in my mind and heart as he's my hero. He's also the men I want to surpass" Said Naruto dreamily and with a hint of sadness that Hinata and Nyu didn't understand.

"Anyway did you have fun with Hina-chan?" Asked the young father to the red haired girl.

"Yes mommy and I had so much fun! She showed me almost all Konoha and the clan's place. Most of the place you love to go also. I meet mister Iruka and we ate at the ramen shop were I met the cook and his daughter that you spoke of. I almost forgot I met Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. We didn't meet any other friends of your, it's like everyone's gone(pout)" Said Nyu as she finish her small speech about her day with Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were red at the implication of the little girl word. Naruto and Her composes themselves.

"She very respectful and adorable. You did a great job, that prove that you're a great father Naruto. It seems she took a liking in me. I can't say that she didn't make her way to my heart." Said the white eyed girl while maintaining a small blush.

The time flew by as they both speak of their training during the last years. As Naruto finished telling her about Nyu's first word and first step he just noticed that it was pass a little 9:00 pm. He stand up while grabbing both girls.

"Well It's a little pass the time the beginning of the party so why don't we go to the welcoming party for Nyu and me? She'll we ladies(Laugh)" Naruto asked while laughing at his rather out of character sentence.

"Bu… But I'm not properly dressed for such event!" Said Hinata franticly.

"Nonsense! You're always beautiful anyway. Come Hina-chan everyone are waiting for us. All the Hyuga were invited… well almost everyone… Anyway I'm very happy that Nyu and you bonded so quickly.

He put Nyu in Hinata's arms and hold here while doing the hand signs for Body flicker jutsu. They disappear in a tornado of leaves only to appear at the centre of the room where everyone were waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm late for you see I had to save those two princesses along the road of life… Oh wait that's Kakashi's lame excuse! Hina-chan and I were talking about our years of training and so of the event that occur during my trip." Said Naruto making everyone sweat drop.

"Show off! You were right Kiba he's much taller then before…Troublesome!" Said a annoyed voice in the back ground that could only be one person Shikamaru.

"Whoa! Daddy you have many friends 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7… Too much!" Said the very impressed Nyu.

"So cute!" Said Ayame while a great majority of the feminine guest agreed.

"So this is Nyu, nice to meet you. I'm Hinata's father." Said Hiashi with a warm voice so to not scare the young girl.

"Tch! The kid has a child now, interesting." Said Anko mysteriously as always.

"Let's begin «Sealing sound barrier jutsu»! I hereby present you my adopted daughter Nyu Uzumaki. You are here to welcome her in Konoha's family and also my return. I thank all of you for coming my friends and now somewhat family." Announced Naruto proudly and much affections.

"Hey Nyu you've grow since the last time I saw you. How are you Naruto? My family and I, have been invited to this little party." Announced Inari while Tsunami and Tazuna approached them.

"As well as mine, my friend. Now how about I told you something new that you didn't found out since your visit, I'm now the 5th Kazekage, can you do it too?" Said Gaara while both his siblings and (surprising many) he grinned.

"Don't worry my friend I'm not one to break a promise or give up on my dream. Thank Tsunade for this surprise I didn't think they could make it in time." Said Naruto confused on the how this kind of travel could happen so fast.

"Jiraiya use inversed summoning to travel quickly from Suna and Wave." Answered The 5th without a stop.

"Anyway you must wonder why are we inside this estate and who possess it. This was my father's place, it is now mine, the Namikaze compound. My father was Minato Namikaze also named yellow flash or… The 4th Hokage. My mom was Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's Red Reaper. I thank all of you again for the protection you offer me and my daughter." Declared the you Namikaze.

Many gasp were heard in the crowd. Such information were classified and dangerous to let out. Naruto could see the nod of Shino and Shikamaru who had already figure it out. Many Hyuga and clan head hit their head in embarrassment for they didn't figure it out sooner.

"Mommy why did everyone gasped? Is he really grandpa? Like grandpa Jiraiya?" Said a confused Nyu.

"What? Mommy! What's the meaning of this?" Asked Neji.

"Grandpa Jiraiya? Well she know him for awhile and Naruto and him were the only one so it's understandable. I'm impressed that Nyu already created a bond with Hinata but to already say mommy…" Deduced Hiashi while being shocked by the fast growing relationship that the to girl had.

Again they were different noise in the public, some laugh or chuckles. While others gasped or simply had to recover their jaw that had fall on the floor. Hinata and Naruto were glowing red from the embarrassment. Then Hinata started speaking to Nyu.

"Your Grandpa Minato was like your grandma Tsunade the boss of this village. That was his stoned face that we were on earlier to watch the sunset. He's a hero that save us from a…" Said Hinata and was about to finish her explanation only to be interrupted.

Suddenly the air grew cold and it was harder to breath as Kyo appeared by Hinata and Naruto's side. Let's just say that many were surprise by this.

"**I'll take it from here lady Hinata, the story is quite different from the one you all know, and I do mean all of you only Naruto and Jiraiya knew the truth"**. Interrupted politely Kyo.

"How did he get here, I didn't sensed him coming!" said a surprised Asuma.

"YOU!!! HOW???" Asked the new Kazekage with his sand ready to attack.

"**Relax! I'm about to explain everything lord Kazekage. Now as little Hinata said the 4****th**** save you… yes, from me… maybe but I wasn't myself. An Uchiha named Madara killed my wife and two of my 3 kits. He then use the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to control me"**. Told Kyo, while making the faces of more then one adult and many teen white.

That's when Nyu's eyes flashed red, her claws and fangs appears. Her now cat like pupil form looked at Kyo and giggle. She showed her arms toward her father. He took her and hug her.

"**Daddy(Sob) I wish that it wasn't so dark in here(sob)"**. Said Kyushina from inside Nyu.

"**Do not worry Kyushina, my host is working on a way to help us. For the moment protect your host the best you can without harming her, okay? Be a good girl"**. Said Kyo with a comforting smile.

She then turn back to normal and had fall asleep in Kyo's arms. He gave her back to Hinata who was in shock at such discovery. She wasn't the only one disturbed by this little moment.

"YOU STUPID FURBALL YOU COULD'VE WARN ME BEFORE DOING THIS, YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" Yelled an angry Naruto.

"**Naruto it had to be done soon or later and as for my appearance, it was a special case"**. Explained Kyo calmly.

"Even so you should have warned me stupid fox!" Grumble the young Namikaze.

"**Yeah, yeah I understand but enough with those stupid name" **Conceded Kyo while still arguing about Naruto's attitude.

"You just don't want to lose your bet gambler loser!" Said Naruto think he had won.

"**SHUT UP YOU LOUD MOUTH BRAT"**. Yelled Kyo while his eyes turned red.

Everyone were shocked and/or fell on the floor anime style, excepted for Jiraiya who was laughing his head off. He then calmed down, went to Naruto and explained the situation of both Kyubi and Naruto in more details. He also had a few more comments on Nyu's conditions.

" Many of this I had discovered but still for him to talk to the demon lord like this…Troublesome as usual and the worst is they're both still at it." Said Shikamaru annoyed and surprised.

"The moron lord had it coming for doing that!" Continued yet again Naruto.

"**Stop it this instant m still your teacher in demonic art so you own me respect."** Growled Kyo having enough.

"No I won't stop pissing you up until you do fluffy!" That did it Jiraiya started to laugh and Kyo held his head with both his hands.

"Ha! Fluffy, that's a new one! That mean you lose again Kyo and you own me. I can't believe he found this one(Laugh)" Jiraiya said while trying to stop laughing.

"How… No… Why did you even stay here that long, I would have left that cursed village if I were you!" Said Hinata while raising her voice with each words.

Naruto smiled at her outburst, while others were watching mouth agape at all that just taken place . Jiraiya calmed himself but still had a smiled on his face while facing Kyo.

"**Jiraiya you're pushing it! Not here! Can we make a double or nothing?"** Asked nervously Kyo.

"Just pay up my furry friend you lost! Hurry up!" Said the now grinning Jiraiya.

A tread of red chakra escape from Kyo only to enter Jiraiya's head, making him develop a nose bleed. A small giggle was here from him just after the so call payment finish entering his mind.

"Ohh… ohhh… So good for research!" Said a giggling Jiraiya.

"I know but even when I was hate by everyone and had no friends… I had a surrogate grandfather… The third was a great men. That's him who took care of everything until I met some friends at school, without missing my big brother figure Iruka. So I manage". Explained Naruto while Konohamaru and Iruka had tears in their eyes for the way they describe those 2 family figure.

"Also I announce that I ask for a mission since I'm quite rich, it's an A rank for 5 years at most. I already chosen the person I need for this. The mission is to protect me and Nyu at all time. Becoming a bodyguard and guardian. I trust her like my daughter trust her. It's you Hina-chan, would you take this mission? Lord Hiashi what's your decision about our meeting earlier?" Finished Naruto while surprising more then one.

"Do not worry I've taken action after our meeting you open my eyes yet again. You have my permission for both of our subject, if you get what I mean." Answered Hiashi with a smile in the corner of his lips.

"I can believe your such friend with him, pervert! That furball must be as pervert as you! We sure don't need that" Said an angry Tsunade.

"Oh hell no! It just that, like you, I like to gamble. The kid say that the true loser at gambling is me…(sigh)" said Kyo defending himself.

"It's that so… Interesting!" Smirked Tsunade.

"I so don't like that look of yours, see ya(Pouf)!" Said Kyo quickly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Kyubi you coward… Wait I never would've dreamed of saying that to him". Said a laughing Tsunade.

"Anyway Hina-chan do you accept this long term mission. You'll stay here until Nyu can defend herself enough? Meaning a minimum 5 years. You'll be provide with everything you need". Asked Naruto to Hinata.

Nyu woke up at her father's demand, she turned toward Hinata's face and did her best and cutest puppy face to Her. Small chuckles could be heard around them.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top mommy!" Said Nyu still with her cutest face she could manage.

"Who could refuse her something with that tactic!" Chuckle Kiba while everyone agreed.

"Of course I accept, when does I start?" Said a blushing Hinata because of many naughty image that appear in her head of event that could happen.

"Right now! I'll send my shadow clone to pack your things and bring them here. Tsunade you're not the only one that love gambling but compare to him you're the best winner and his the gambler lord loser." Explained Naruto while making Tsunade jump up and down at such information.

The party went on with welcoming gifts and a real feast of ramen and cake, but also many other dishes that Naruto learned to like during his travel. The shadow clone of Naruto's were already preparing Hinata's room with her things on the way while he presented all of his friends to Nyu and also the forced out Kyo. After all that happened before no one showed fear in front of him even if some like Iruka still was reluctant because of his parent's dead. The young Nyu was overwhelm by so many names. The young Namikaze told many story about his travel and his training like Nyu's first word and first step. He also pointed out the Akatsuki incident witch Gaara listen very closely to make sure that he was up to date on their whereabouts. Many congratulated Jiraiya for his kill, others where gaping at the prospect of Naruto controlling all the power of the Kyubi. Hinata sure had change since the first day they met, not once did she stutter in front of Naruto. She even hug him tight while kissing both his cheeks after he gave her the white-eyed angel(The gift he bought earlier). Needless to say that everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets when they saw Hinata do such bold move.

After the party was over and everyone were gone minus Hinata, Naruto and of course Nyu, the blond haired teen showed the young heiress her new room that was just in front of his. Nyu took her father's pant and pull a little on it to have her father's attention.

"Yeah what's the matter?" Asked Naruto.

"Can mommy sleep with us tonight come on please, I want to fall asleep with both of you". Asked Nyu sweetly. Naruto begin to stutter something.

"Nyu… she…she can't…" said Naruto while trying to find a good excuse but was cut off.

"I would love to if your father want me of course". Said Hinata in a small voice while blushing at her boldness.

Naruto could only nod in shock at the last part of the sentence double meaning. After a bath both Hinata and the little girl went under the bed sheet. Naruto appeared wearing only a pair of dark blue boxer with red foxes on it. Hinata had a nosebleed from seeing him with so little clothes on. He went to them putting himself so that Hinata and him where on both Nyu's side. The all cuddle each others after a few minute the small girl was asleep due to the warm of the teens. Naruto put Nyu slowly to his other side and put Hinata closer to him. Taking once again the smell that reminded him of lavender. Hinata blushed at their proximity, yet she found out that she love that feeling.

"Thank you… It must have been embarrassing. She always need someone she love and trust by her side to fall asleep. I want also to thank you for accepting the mission and us for what we have inside us." Said Naruto while kissing Hinata's forehead.

"It was a pleasure" Said quietly Hinata with a small blush.

"I… I've asked something else to your father earlier, he accepted but again it's your decision. I want you to know how much I'm sorry for the heartache I cause you. I figure it out a little after I left the village. Hina-chan, I've asked your father the right to date you… I… I love my angel" Said Naruto nervously while putting a quick peek on her lips and waited for her response.

"You're serious! Naruto you don't know how long I've waited to heard you say that to me. I loved you for so long but I couldn't find the courage to tell you. I guest this will become my room for now" Said Hinata then start kissing him.

"You'll become Nyu official mom now, I guest she wouldn't mind since she call you that already(chuckles)" Finished Naruto while he deepened the kiss.

They both spent the night learning more about each other and of course kissing. They finally took Nyu back in the middle and cuddle together only to fall asleep, finally they were complete, a true family even if they were still young.

The next morning, Nyu woke up with her daddy's arm around her protectively. She look for her mother figure but she was nowhere to be seen. Somehow she felt sad about waking up without her, after waking up completely she smelled something good that was coming from the kitchen. Naruto was also quickly awake by the delicious aroma. Hugging his daughter while giving her a kiss on the forehead, he raise from the bed smiling at the thought of last night.

"Hi there little princess, did you sleep well? It smell good don't you think, why don't we go see what your mom is cooking?" Asked Naruto to the little girl.

"I wish that mommy had stayed in bed until I wake up(Sad face) but since she's cooking it's okay!" Said Nyu and just with the last sentence her mood change from sad to happy.

They followed the good smell until they reach the big kitchen, only to be met by a feast for a king, cooked by Hinata of course. Hinata turned around and smiled at them both.

"Dig in Naruto and you to Nyu, I did this all for you so don't let it go to waste" Said Hinata while sitting next to Naruto and Nyu.

"Mmm… mommy…It's rfnod(meaning good)!" Said Nyu while having a big mouthful of roasted potatoes in her mouth.

"Don't speak your mouth full Nyu it's not polite. I would like to tell you that your father and I spoke last night and since we love each other very much I'll become you true adopted mommy if you don't mind of course. I'll protect you with my life and that mean I'll sleep with you and your father every night" Announced Hinata proudly.

"Really! That mean when I'll wake up you'll be here or in bed with us? Daddy could she adopt me like you did the first time?" Asked the very happy red haired girl.

"That's a yes to both of these questions. Hina-chan come here… Just put some chakra in her pendant" Explained Naruto who was proud of Nyu's reaction and willingness.

After Hinata had done this Naruto asked Kyubi to use his claws to write Hinata's name by his. Also he added to both Naruto and Nyu's name his father last name Namikaze. Nyu was jumping up and down saying I got a new mommy and she the best of the world. Hinata was touched by such devotion toward her just in one day.

"I'm so happy mommy's perfect and a good person for daddy and me!" Said Nyu while hugging Hinata tightly.

**The end of tome 3 next : Tome 4 next generation rise.**

_Sorry for the so long wait but I give you a 2 chapter in one for your patience and good review. I'll try to write the remaining chapter as fast as I can. Happy new year a little late by the way. Again so sorry but I'm kind of lazy, all of my fanfics are already on paper but it's the transition that piss me off from little note book to computer._


End file.
